Playful Fates
by Curly Noodle
Summary: Natsume, the ever famous handsome and...academically challenged guy. And me, the honor student, Mikan, who tops almost all subjects. College came and everything turned upside down. Now tell me, why did this happen?


**Playful Fates**

_CurlyNoodle_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

Love is a series of ups and downs, twist and turns, tricks and traps. Every mistake wounds us but every success heals us. Love fills us but loneliness kills us. Now, let me tell you a tale of a teenage girl who just fell in love, fell out of love and is still back to love.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

It is given that every girl's dream is to end up together with her prince charming that is always characterized as tantalizing and sweet and humble and rich and talented and smart. Throughout my whole past fifteen years of existence, I've never really found my ideal type. Sure, some would make me nervous and self-conscious but not one of them lingered in my mind night and day, rain and shine. I've seen tons of good-looking guys but I barely think of them and I don't really care. My aim here in school is to excel and present good report cards for my college applications…not until I turned sixteen.

I've always thought that that year would be like every other year; Full of pressures, quizzes, breakdowns, laughter, humiliation and ample achievements. Once upon a time, back during summer of last year, I dreamt of my heartthrob classmate, Natsume, who confessed his love for me. I was thrilled but that happened to me many times before so, bleh, it's not new to me. One fateful day, during the end week of August, I realized how good-looking he was. His fair white skin that glows from the common few and his jet black hair that seems so smooth, his red eyes of great trademark so captivating enough to melt a girl's heart. And to think that he is my classmate made things worse and made me hope.

He was a transferee since and has heard of his name several times but did not really pay attention to it. Last year, I have passed by him when changing rooms and my eyes caught his figure and face when a girl told the class how handsome he was. And yes, that is undeniably true.

Soon, I figured out that he isn't a talkative type but not the loner type not to have good friends. After his year of stay in the school, it was already well-known throughout that he is indeed, beautiful and… somewhat academically challenged. The moment I've known that, I felt sympathetic for him. I wish I can help him. I really wish. But I don't have the courage to do so. They said he was nice but I too shy to approach him…and even afraid of getting caught how much I like him.

After being fully aware of my feelings for that guy, I began to always think of him. It was like every day, I fantasize things that he will fall for me or talk to me or start off being friends. It was dreamy. But reality stabbed me like a knife and I've already accepted how we are not meant to be. Misaki, one of my best friends told me that there was a person who was once linked with him and was believed by many to mutually understand each other – meaning they both like each other but still have not made a move to get to the next level. And that girl is dun dun dun! Nanoko. I was not really surprised by that. I know Nanoko is so pretty. With her blue straight hair and modest figure, tall and slender, no wonder he fell for her. She was one of my best friends but time passed and we became distant to each other but still, we talk and have a little teasing. When I got to know that, I was kind of heart broken. Who am I to be compared to someone like her? To tell you the truth, my overall appearance is middle rated. I am not ugly; just plain, easy to blend with the crowd.

Although this sounds silly, I can't still get to take my eyes off him. I was very happy when he first talked to me by borrowing something from me which I also borrowed from Nanoko. It was a picture, old picture. Natsume asked me whom it was and I said it hesitatingly that it was mine. During that time, the linkage of Nanoko to Natsume is still unknown to me. And then, he pointed out Nanoko's name at the back of the picture. I was ashamed. Don't you think he will think of me now as a liar? That very moment, my happiness was replaced by regret and embarrassment. Ugh, how I really wish please, please, will someone halter me from liking him?

That didn't end there. I was hurt that time. Of course, my image was important! Impression! I guess I've destroyed it now. Then my heartbreak got _better_ when Misaki also told me that Natsume was once seen with Nanoko in a ride; only the two of them. I did not cry but it feels heavy inside. So I guess, this is what most girls are always ranting about; boys and heartbreaks, boys and relationships. But damn! I am not good in communicating to others! So tell me, how can I even talk to him even just to say hi?

For a period of time, I tried to erase him from my heart because I know I am nothing but a mere Mikan to him. I am just a classmate. The ironic thing here is that, when I've finally convinced myself I've moved on, his seat became nearer to me. And I also saw some writings on many chairs that says 'Natsume sat here3', 'I like Natsume!' and so on. Thank God it's not next to me because people might notice me to always blush. Why do I like him that much anyway? It's like a waste of time and yet…Yes, a waste of time. Can you believe it?

Then prom came, I bought a pretty dress, beautified myself in a salon and finally gathered up the courage to confess to him. It was a heart-throbbing day because all I think is what will be his reaction or what, will he think of me as weird? But it was just a fail because he did not attend. I looked for him in every corner and every part of the dance floor. So I just had fun with my besties and danced with them. We ate lots of food and took tons of momentous. Considering that we are already at the end of our high school life, better not waste my once in a lifetime event with my ever so good friends. Although it was sad, I was happy. I am now going to the next level and I can now move on. I can find a better guy and I will change myself. I shall converse to people with ease and make no barrier towards people. I will be myself at all times but will still guard myself from the people's attacks. I will forget all humiliation and I will forget Natsume.

Now, let's be back to the present time. Here am I now at a different school. Different faces are around me, a totally whole, new, different environment. But what is this? Why is Natsume Hyuuga in front of me? Why is he looking arrogant and still handsome? Why is he my group mate even though we are from different course?

"Mikan? He's the one I'm talking about. Natsume Hyuuga. He's a good friend of mine. And he is our group mate in our research. There will only be the three of us, but don't worry. I know too well that we can make it." Ruka said as he got my attention.

And I was practically gawking at Natsume. My eyes are wide open and my senses have gone wild. Hundreds of thoughts came to me and I stood still from the shock and coincidence.

The famous Natsume Hyuuga, right in front of me. About three meters away. Body-built looking luscious as ever and face still looking good as ever.

And he smirked at me.

Why, oh why did things turn out this way?

**.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Yehaay! Hope you guys like it! So, care to give a review?_

_If ever I have mistakes, please point it out... in a nice way :)_

_I suddenly thought of this story when I was studying for exams days ago, and I thought it would be a waste if I will not share it to others ahaha :)_


End file.
